


I'll Be Working (Long As My Two Hands Are Fit To Use)

by biiitchofCambridge



Series: Peggy, Angie, Steve, Bucky, Oh My! [9]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: <333333 fuck u assholes, (Prohibition?? Where are you??), 1940's Era, Ableism, Angst, Author Sucks At Updates, Author is Actual Trash, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky's Drunk, Demisexual Steve Rogers, Drunk Bucky Barnes, F/M, Flirty Bucky Barnes, He Ain't Straight, I'm warning you, Like, M/M, OT4, PLEASE BE WARY OF THAT, Racist Language, Reference to Male Arousal, SHE IS NOT SORRY, Sex (mentioned), Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Steggy (Mentioned) - Freeform, Steve Sings DAMN Good Bois, Steve sings, Steve-centric, Stucky - Freeform, THIS MIGHT BE OFFENSIVE, Underage Drinking, Well - Freeform, What else is there in life?, Workin' Man Blues by Merle Haggard (feat. Willie Nelson & Ben Haggard), and drunk, cause ya girl loves that angsty emo shit, i don't even listen to cardi b what the fuck, im always sorry, im canadian fuck you, its fuckin not hetero okur??, look @ my gay brooklyn bois, pansexual Steve Rogers, prob tomorrow?? idk fuck u guys, so precious, the beginnings anyways, there will be another, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biiitchofCambridge/pseuds/biiitchofCambridge
Summary: So, no, Steve doesn’t hate the docks. He just has very little interest in working there. Until its payday.





	I'll Be Working (Long As My Two Hands Are Fit To Use)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE BE WARY OF THE RACIST NAMES. PLEASE. I AM TRYING TO ENCAPSULATE THE TIMES BETTER. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE BE WARY IF THIS KIND OF THING MAKES YOU UPSET IN ANY WAY/SHAPE/FORM.
> 
> anyways im an asshole so y'all fuckers know that now. 
> 
> twitter//@abbeyfangirl  
> tumblr//@donnajane54  
> (if u ppl have any suggestions/song recommendations/comments/drug deals/ANYTHING just lemme know in the comments/dm me on twitter. im more likely to answer on there :D)

Steve didn’t hate working at the docks, not really. 

 

Perhaps it wasn’t his favourite place in the entire world. With its bad smells and dirty, tired workers who made snide comments about Peggy’s shorter dresses and unapologetic retorts to their whistles; perhaps he doesn’t care for the constant stream of the boys shit talkin’ all the girls and the boys who don’t give it away for free on dark corners, and he  _ definitely _ doesn’t like to be called a faggot because he was studying to be an artist before the war hit.

But that’s the negatives. He likes the pay, and Bucky. Some of the boys, too, because they aren’t so bad. He just prefers to be around Bucky, mostly ‘cause they are allowed to hoop and holler and act like the boys they’ll always be; and he doesn’t treat Steve like shit when his asthma gets so bad he has to let Bucky take over with the heavier stuff.

Like, Little Jimmy (who’s 280 pounds and six foot nine) will sing some fun song he heard, even though he’s shit at singing and his thick Georgian accent makes it nearly impossible to understand him, and even when all the white guys give him a hard time, he just shrugs it off and sings louder.

And there’s Daisy. He’s lean and long and Korean, with a shock of white hair, so Bobby Friar (who’s fuckin’  _ racist _ ) decided his name was now Daisy, and that’s the only name Steve knows him by. He’s a neat guy, with his fun, old man grin and wild eyes that means he’s still 25, but his body just hasn’t gotten the message. And Steve pitied the guy because everyone was so rude to him, or at least until he saw Morgan Wilson get his ass handed to him when he made a fuckin’  _ nasty _ comment about Daisy’s wife. Since then, Steve’s been careful and Daisy gives him a crazy grin whenever they break for lunch.

But best of all, there’s Pat. He’s a loud, cussin’ bastard, but he’s nice. And a little queer, but the only one who gives him a  _ really _ hard time is Beau Nancy, and that’s ‘cause his daddy used to lynch homos over in Saudi Arabia during the Great War. Besides, he punched the shit outta Beau and a couple of his cronies, so now no one gives him much shit besides the usual “ _ YOU’RE GOING TO HELL! _ ” spiel.

 

So, no, Steve doesn’t hate the docks. He just has very little interest in working there. Until its payday.

 

The boss will come down at the end of the day and call out everyone’s name, one by one, and Steve’s heart will practically beat out of his chest in anticipation. He loves to see how his back-shattering work has paid off, and he likes to bring home money for Peggy. He likes to watch her smile grow, and he’ll always get a kiss and they’ll go to the market to get the groceries. Because that’s what he does with his girl.

 

But the night before, always, he’ll take Bucky to some bar so they can drink away just a little, and give each other big, gooey eyes as if Bucky didn’t have to be drunk to do that.

 

And this night, Steve’s walking to some trashy bar with the boys in tow, Bucky hollering big words he doesn’t understand and Daisy giggling like the madman he is. They’ve already been to two bars and Steve’s the only one with his buzz, so he’ll drive Little Jimmy’s tiny car around Brooklyn and dump them all off when the night is in. 

 

“COMPETENCE! HYPOCRISY! TAXES! PANDEMONIUM!” Bucky hollered. Daisy cackled and drunkenly bumbled something in Korean, and then turned pink when Little Jimmy laughed at him and replied back in an African language starting with a ‘w’ that Steve was too drunk to think about. Last time Little Jimmy talked in that language was when his family came up from Georgia. 

“What the fuck are you sayin’?” Pat barked. He didn’t like being left out of the fun.

“He said,” Little Jimmy began “that Buchanan’s bein’ a fuckin’  _ tard. _ ” 

Daisy rolled his eyes and Bucky barked out a laugh.

“No,” Daisy retorted, “I say he being a stupid fool.” He gestured towards Bucky, who was giggling and avoiding stepping on any cracks as he drunkenly walked off-kilter.

Pat chortled and took a pull from the booze-- some fancy bourbon his cousin sent from Texas or somethin’-- as Little Jimmy began to sing.

_ “It's a big job gettin' by with nine kids and a wife! I been a workin' man dang near all my life, and I keep on workin’!” _ Now, this song was one of Pat’s favourites, so he passed the bottle to Little Jimmy and Pat belted out the next couple lyrics.

“-- _ Long as my two hands are fit to use! I might drink my beer this evenin’, ‘nd sing a little bit of these workin’ man blues!” _

 

_ “Well, I keep my nose on the grindstone, I work hard every day! I might get a little high on the weekend after I draw my pay!”  _ Daisy piped up, throwing his skinny arm around Little Jimmy’s neck and pulled the bourbon from his mouth and latched on.

“ _ But I'll go back workin’, I gotta buy kids a brand new pair of shoes! Well, I'll drink a little beer in a tavern, and sing I little bit of them working man blues!”  _ Pat shouted out, pulling the booze away from Daisy, whose eyes were watering, and he took another pull.

_ “WELL, hey, hey, the working man, the working man like me,”  _ Bucky began. He linked his arm into Steve’s and gave him a playful grin with all of his white teeth, “ _ I ain't never been on welfare, and that's one place I’m not gonna be!”  _ He gave Steve bedroom eyes, the same eyes that made them half an hour late for work today. Steve felt his skin begin to tingle, but he didn’t chub up-- he couldn’t if he was buzzed.

_ “‘I'll be working, long as my two hands are fit to use! I drink a little beer in a tavern and then sing a little bit of these working man blues!”  _ Bucky gave Steve a drunken kiss to the cheek and he felt his whole chest light up-- not that any of the boys cared, they were all giggling at Daisy’s crying eyes and puckered lips.

 

_ “Sometimes I think about leaving, and do a little bummin’ around; Throw my bills out the window catch a train to another town, but I go back working! I buy my kids a brand new pair of shoes! I sing a little bit in a tavern, cry a little bit of these working man blues!”  _ Steve piped out; the boys turned and Bucky laughed out. 

“Damn bastard is better than me!” Pat mock-grumbled and Daisy cackled like a fuckin’ lunatic.

“Dog shit sound better than you!”

“You know what Daisy? Fuck you!” Pat said playfully. He shoved Daisy, who in turn shoved him back. Little Jimmy took the bottle from Pat and finished it off as they walked on. Bucky slipped his hand down into Steve’s right front pocket and nudged his crotch.

 

_ “Well, hey, hey, the working man, the working man like me! Never been on welfare, that's one place I will not be; I'll be working long as my two hands are fit to use _

_ I’ll drink a little beer that evenin’ and then sing a little bit of these working man blues!”  _ Little Jimmy piped out, and about half-way through everyone else but Steve joined in, and at the end, all of them but Steve howled with humour.    
  


Steve was just trying to figure out how he could sneak Bucky away to have a quick  _ something _ and not get caught. Because everytime Bucky fucking  _ breathed _ , Steve felt himself swell with something so aged it had too many names, and he needed to show Bucky. Especially since he’d never been one to waste a stiffy, especially since he never (until now,  _ for fuck’s sake _ ) got them when he was buzzed.

 

Steve laughed at Daisy, who was stuck in a headlock, and nonchalantly winked at Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> so. idk if you'll ever see the oc's ever again, but if u do, i hope u semi-don't hate them ,0_0,
> 
> twitter//@abbeyfangirl  
> tumblr//@donnajane54


End file.
